EP 1 375 857 A discloses a cooling system for an internal combustion engine having a plurality of cooling cells in a cylinder head. The cooling cells are separated from one another. The cooling system also includes at least first and second control elements for regulating the throughflow quantity. The control elements are capable of regulating the quantity of cooling liquid which flows in through the first and second cooling cells.
It is known for the engine block and the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine to be traversed by a coolant of a coolant circuit separately from one another. In this way, it is possible for the cylinder head and the block to be cooled differently. By a split cooling circuit, during warmup, the cylinder is cooled and the block is not so that it comes to a suitable operating temperature more quickly.